Out Of Time
by calleighstorres
Summary: After a case that sparks deja vu, Calleigh heads to the bar - only to find someone else had the same idea. CaRWash. Set in Season 3. Past Calleigh/Speed.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI Miami **

**Authors Notes - Calleigh was dating Tim before he broke up with her via a letter explaining his sudden departure after he got shot in the jewellery store. She's just a heart broken girl looking for someone to make her feel like she belongs. And she's dated the wrong man a little too often. **

**# **

After the shift, Calleigh had gone to the bar just because she hadn't really opted on partying when she felt like being alone. So there she was just enjoying a beer at the corner table just so she could observe everything around her. If anything, observation distracted her from the feelings she didn't want to face.

Music was playing on the speakers, but it wasn't loud enough to be considered annoying. The case had involved someone who killed their ex for breaking her heart. And that was enough to set her off. Because that was how she felt (metaphorically) when Speed only sent a letter. It had pissed her off that he didn't respect her enough to talk about it face to face. He'd left her with this heart break that had ruined any chance she'd had at a relationship with someone else. And that really frustrated her. She wasn't one to hold on for so long, and yet, she was. It had been almost a year and she was still holding onto it. That's why she needed a new person in her life.

Somebody that will get to know her, as opposed to her past. That's all she wanted.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her eyes came across a familiar face talking amongst a crowd of people. Some girls were hitting on him and he said he wasn't interested. Even though she was no lip reading expert, his body language said it all.

Calleigh had to admit though, his look was fairly attractive. Dressed in a turquoise t-shirt that showed off his toned upper body and some jeans with a jacket that was left undone. His shaggy hair do that made him look rugged but also sweetly boyish. That was the newest CSI on the team. At a bar. Being flirted with by girls that had probably only just turned 21.

Ryan on the other hand, hadn't yet seen his colleague that had seen him. "C'mon, you don't want any of those hot girls?" his friend from patrol asked, with evident confusion. Wolfe shook his head. "I don't sleep with the first girl I see, Chase. And I need chemistry with her. If there's no shared attraction, it's just putting your lips on someone.. not so much a kiss." Officer Chase nodded, unconvinced. To him, this man was speaking nonsense.

He sighed. Of course his friend didn't get it. He'd always been known as the sucker for protocol. Scanning the rest of the bar, he noticed a blonde sitting at the counter. She was simply wearing a yellow blouse and jeans, however, to him she was the prettiest woman in the whole building. "I'm going to go talk to her." he told his friend.

"Does she even know you?"

"Better than you'd think."

The youngest CSI, with a beer in his hand, slowly walked over to Calleigh Duquesne. She looked up and had noticed her co-worker approaching her. "Get any of their numbers?" She joked, taking a sip of her drink. Ryan sat down in the other chair and snorted. "I didn't want their numbers, Cal." Calleigh nodded. She wasn't sure why but suddenly, her heart started beating a little faster when he sat beside her. Maybe it was just somebody else's presence. Or it was just the fact it was him. She would never quite decifer the feeling and what it meant.

Their conversation went off and the two first started off talking about the case, up until the point where Calleigh physically couldn't. Ryan had suspected that there was a personal thing that had impacted her.. though he chose not to bring it up while the topic was still fresh. That was probably one of the contributing factors to her not going to the party Eric and Maxine Valera were hosting. It was still a mystery as to why he hadn't gone either.

"So, why are you here mister?"

Honestly, Ryan was much more of an introvert outside work. Parties, nightclubs etc. weren't really his scene. He preferred somewhere less crowded, and quieter. Which had surprised Calleigh at first. Until she really thought about it.

"What was your high school experience like?" She asked out of nowhere, deciding to push aside the topic of their shared disinterest in intense partying. Ryan pursed his lips and paused for a second before answering. "I was your typical nerd. People asked me to do their homework for them. I asked for a payment. They gave me $20 each. So I guess you could say, it varied. Dated a cheerleader. Got bullied in freshman year, until my older brother threatened the guy. He was a senior at the time, which did give me the upper hand to some extent."

Calleigh let out a half hearted laugh. "What did you do with the money?" "Spent it on research books." he admitted, flushing bright pink with embarrassment. The Ballistics expert thought it was a smart idea. And couldn't help but admire how adorable he looked when he was embarrassed. "I think that was a good idea. You've done well." "-and you read my file." He realised, a small smile on his face.

For the rest of the night, they conversed about old memories and their lack of social life. Calleigh hadn't expected to have such a detailed conversation with Ryan. But he was different to anyone else during a conversation with her. His eyes stayed on hers, and his apparent interest in what she was saying to him had made her feel slightly flustered. They hadn't even planned on meeting at the same bar earlier that day. It was just a happy coincidence.

He was a great listening ear. And made a good person to get an opinion from. If there was one thing she now understood about him, it was his dedication. So far, she had only ever seen maximum dedication from him in all cases.. even when he was wrong. Or mildly disappointed. Still a complete amusement to be around. Calleigh didn't trust people very easily and him earning her trust in 9 months was one hell of an achievement. There was just something about him that made her want to be around more often. And have these types of conversations. He displayed maturity she sometimes didn't see in the older men around them.

Her eyes had moved for a second, taking a glimpse of what was beyond his eyes. That body of his. She was sure he wasn't into older women so she was living in the moment as it came. Every feature was somewhat to perfection. Ryan hadn't been bothered by her staring. It actually made him feel a little better. Whatever she was thinking about.. he probably was thinking the same thing. Calleigh no doubt intrigued him too. Her being especially stunning was just a bonus.

Ryan didn't usually admit to his kinks.. though, he had a feeling she would be asking a very personal question soon enough. The silence between them was filled by them just taking in how close they were. Sitting at this table, face to face with two empty bottles pushed aside.

Calleigh didn't usually ask, although, she felt it was relevant to the fact there were still girls checking him out from across the room. "Are they your type?" That was the question he had been expecting. Something to do with the type of women he dated. "No, not really. My type is more within the law enforcement category, and preferably someone a little more matured I suppose.."

"Is Ryan Wolfe admitting he's into older women?!"

"Well when you put it like that, yeah." He said with a shrug.

_So I am his type after all. _The blonde wasn't sure what to say next. He was right there, and there were so many things she wanted to say to him.. but none of it would come out right. She settled on a better idea as they both put down some money for the tip. "Wanna go for a walk?"

Duquesne had assumed he was going to say something, like he was busy. Or he was injured. That's what most people said to her. "Sure," he replied, getting up from the chair. He was the first person that had agreed to go on a walk with her the first time. Most men just wanted to get with her. But he hadn't. Not straight away.

He valued time. And she appreciated that. They left the bar together, Calleigh scarcely wrapping her arm around his bicep in which he had decided to respond by upholding her arm intertwined in his as they walked down to the beachside. She smiled, and as did Wolfe.

When she was ready, Calleigh would know when the time was right.


End file.
